Vengeance Mislead
by TheCentralCarnage
Summary: After the events of the 25th episode of Blue Exorcist, and the Vergil's Downfall DLC, Yukio and Shura are sent to investigate what can be done to stop the sudden influx of demons, the likes of which have not been seen before, they are told to look out for a specific Katana which leads to an encounter with a rather strange American...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So this is my first attempt at creating a Fanfiction, or a piece of literature in general so I'm not too sure on how to go about this. Any, and all reviews that have actual constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Important Note: While this may upset some of you, the DMC storyline I am using is that of the reboot. This is because I am not familiar with the older games (DMC 1-4) and without enough of an idea to go on with them, I can't justify making a Fanfiction about them until I have completed each of the games respectively. Concerning the Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist side of things, I have only ever watched the anime, since I just haven't gotten around to reading the manga.

Spoiler Alert: Some content in this Fanfiction may contain spoilers to the main storyline of DmC: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry: Vergil's Downfall, and the plot of the Blue Exorcist/Ao No Exorcist anime and manga series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Blue Exorcist.

Setting: This takes place shortly after the events of the Vergil's Downfall DLC and a few months after the prologue from Episode 25 of Blue Exorcist, yet still within the first year of training.

Chapter 1:

12:07 A.M. Unknown location in New York City:

Vergil walked along the deserted street, clutching Yamato in his left hand, and helping support his chest with the other. His hair was ragged, and he was still suffering from a limp thanks to the gaping hole in his chest provided to him by his brother, Dante.

All he could occupy his mind with was questions. Why had his brother betrayed him at the very last moment? Why didn't his brother see the obvious logic in all of this?

Eventually he gave up on asking these as he knew that he would find no answers, but he didn't need to know the answers anymore, for now, he had control over the dark hordes themselves, finally able to take back what Dante has stripped him of.

His power.

It was another hot day just like any other at True Cross Academy, the sun was out, and as blistering as ever, much to the displeasure of Rin Okumura.

"Ehhh, why does it have to be so hot?" complained the Exwire as he slowly trudged back to his dorm. As he arrived back at his dorm, he noted that his younger brother Yukio wasn't home, wondering to himself where he could have gone off to.

This lasted briefly, as he was snapped back to reality when his Cat Sidhe familiar, Kuro, greeted him "Hey Rin! How was the heat?" Kuro questioned playfully.

With a less than excited expression, Rin responded with a simple "Terrible" before plopping face down on his bed.

After Rin got on his bed, Kuro proceeded to hop on Rin's back, who responded with a grunt.

"Rin, why are you so down?" Kuro asked.

"It's just the heat Kuro, it's killing me." Rin responded.

"By the way did four eyes tell you where he went?"

"Yeah, he said that Mephisto wanted to see him about something really important." Kuro replied.

Rin could only wonder what Mephisto could have wanted with his brother, eventually coming to the conclusion that it was some sort of mission. While Rin would have usually been jumping up and down at the prospect of a mission, he just didn't have the energy today.

4:37 P.M. Outside of Mephisto Pheles' Office:

Yukio Okumura and Shura Kirigakure both waited outside of Mephisto's office waiting for the office doors to open, it had been nearly an hour and both of the exorcists were less than patient at this point, finally though, the doors opened.

The room was the same as it usually was, very flamboyant in style and a random assortment of things from Japanese culture decorating the walls. In the center of the room was Mephisto himself, sitting as his desk and greeted the two.

"Good afternoon! I suppose you must be dying to know why I asked for your company."

A displeased Shura responded with "Damn right, we've been waiting for over an hour!" She paused "So spit it out clown!"

"My, my! Grouchy today aren't you Ms. Kirigakure? Oh well, I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer then." Mephisto's face became slightly more serious before he continued. "I assume that both of you know how recently in America, there have been a sudden influx of demon sightings, the like of which we have not seen before?"

Shura and Yukio both nodded confirming Mephisto's assumption.

"Well I would like the two of you to investigate the area of New York City, as well as keep an eye out for this gentlemen." Said Mephisto as he passed a picture to Yukio.

The man in the picture had a black coat, which appeared to have blue markings and symbols along the back of it. The man was slouched over and his hair was unkempt, but looked as if it was usually done. The most notable thing though, was the sword he carried in his left hand. In remained sheathed so the details of the sword couldn't be made out, but it appeared to be a katana.

"While I can't tell you much about the man in this picture, there have been several reports of him being followed by what the people believe to be demons."

"Now, are there any questions?"

Yukio was the quick to speak. "A few actually, for starters, why can't this be left to the American Branch?"

"It originally was, then they asked for assistance from the Vatican and we were the only branch with available, and capable exorcists." Mephisto responded.

"Ok. The last thing is how long do you expect us to be there, and will anybody else be assisting us with this mission?" Yukio asked.

"How long you will be there, I do not know, but we have your twin ready if there needs to be any impossibly heavy lifting done." Mephisto's expression changed back to that of his normal self. "Now if that's all, you will be leaving tonight, so I suggest packing, your hotels have already been booked." "And also, Yukio, if you would refrain from telling your brother where you're going, I will let him know if he is needed." Mephisto requested.

"Understood." Said Yukio in reply.

5:03 P.M. True Cross Academy – Okumura's Dorm Room

The younger Okumura twin had just returned from Mephisto's office and was walking into his dorm room. He noticed his brother Rin was sleeping on top of his homework which wasn't abnormal. He decided to not wake him and to just leave a note so he could avoid his elder brother begging Yukio to let him come along.

Kuro watched Yukio curiously "Hey Yukio, where are you going?"

Yukio was startled, as he still wasn't used to his demon telepathy. He looked at Kuro with surprise, and relaxed when he realized he was just his brother's familiar. "I'm heading off on a mission, I was going to right a note for Rin, but could you just pass it on for me?" Yukio asked

Kuro nodded his head "Sure!"

"Thank you, Kuro" Yukio replied as he left the room.

Yukio met Shura by the front of his dorm, where they had agreed to meet. "Are you ready to leave Shura?" Yukio asked as a precaution.

"Of course I am, or else I wouldn't have come."

"Then let's be off." He replied

Shura pulled out a chain of warp keys, after some meticulous searching she found what she was looking for, the key to New York City. She put the key into the door that led to the Okumura's dorm and opened it, but instead of opening to the dorm, it revealed an empty city street, which was very unusual for the city on normal days, but the recent appearance of demon has made the days far from normal.

"Man, this place is empty!" Shura muttered to herself.

"Well, where should we start?" Yukio asked.

"Since there's nobody around we must be in the right place." Shura answered.

As they began walking they heard a screech that seemed to be coming from an alleyway, rushing into it, both exorcists saw what appeared to be a demon, but it wasn't anything they had seen before. It looked somewhat human, but its face was half cut off, and the other half appeared to be covered in some type of marble mask. It has black seaweed looking essence flowing out of it body and stopping about a foot away from where the essence left the body. On one of its arms, a giant cleaver seemed to be attached to the entire length of its arm.

Yukio looked at it only thinking that it was absolutely grotesque, even for a demon. He heard Shura chanting next to him.

"Devour the 8 Princesses. Sever the serpent." As she finished the chant she pulled her sword from out of her chest and pointed it at the demon. "Wanna play tough guy?" She asked half-jokingly. The demon simply looked at the two exorcists and tilted its head to the right as two more demons identical to it jumped out of what looked like black goo spikes that came from the ground.

Yukio brought out his to pistols and aimed at the two demons that had just emerged from the ground. "I'll cover, go ahead!"

Shura didn't hesitate to begin, she boosted off from one of the alley walls, and slashed the center demon with a downward strike that forced the demon to the ground. The demon appeared weakened but got up, using only it legs.

"Stubborn little brat..." Shura muttered to herself.

Shura stabbed her sword through the demon, causing it to fall over and disintegrate to ash.

She turned to face the last one, as Yukio had already defeated one of the other demons. Seeing that there were already several holes in the demon's body, Shura told Yukio to leave this one to her and took it out with an upward slash.

"Chumps!" Shura said victoriously before putting her sword away.

"Any idea what type of demons those were?" Yukio asked curiously.

"I'm almost certain they're what we're looking for." Shura responded.

Yukio was about to leave the alleyway when he thought he heard a noise come from above. He looked up to see a man on the roof. The man was slouching, wearing a black trench coat with blue designs and symbols on the back of it, and he held a katana in his left hand.

"Interesting…" The man muttered to himself, noticing that Yukio knew he was there.

Yukio was stunned when he realized it was the man in the picture Mephisto had given him.

When he pointed this out to Shura, she didn't have much of a reaction only a "Well that was faster than I thought it would be…" then proceeded to shout a question at the man.

"Oi! Who are you?"

The man merely looked at her and said "Vergil."

After this, he opened a portal directly in front of him, to which Yukio and Shura were ready to give chase if need be. However this was not the case because when Vergil dived through the portal, another one opened directly in front of the two exorcists which convinced them to take out their weapons, and shift into a battle ready stance.

Vergil walked nonchalantly out of the portal, slowly unsheathing his weapon as he did. When he had fully unsheathed the weapon he stopped, and said "If you are so inclined to challenge me here, I dare say that you will meet your end by Yamato quickly."

Snickering at his words, Shura replied "Big talk coming from a guy who looks like he just got a sword shoved through him."

Vergil, not having any more patience, teleported to her back, ready to bring his sword down on her.

Author's Note: Heh, took me three nights to write and proofread this entire thing. I would've made it longer but I didn't want it to be unbearable to read so I decided not to do too much. If the cliffhanger ending bothers anyone sorry about that.

Thanks to anyone who reviews the first chapter of my first Fanfiction, as they're all greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin Okumura got up slowly, and looked at his brother's bed to see if he was up, his familiar, Kuro had told him that Yukio had gone on a mission but he wouldn't say where, this made Rin a little uneasy, but he decided that he would see if his little brother was in the kitchen.

When he arrived at the kitchen area of his dorm, he didn't find Yukio, but assumed that he might already be at the cram school.

"Why can't both schools be out on off days?" Rin complained to himself.

He walked to the door with Kurikara sheathed and strapped to his back. Looking behind him one last time, he put his cram school key into the keyhole to his dorm, and was gone.

After he got to the classroom for Exwires, Rin didn't see Yukio anywhere. He began getting suspicious and decided that he would have to talk to Mephisto after his classes today.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rin walked into Mephisto's office quietly and looked to see the Preceptor sitting at his desk as usual.

"Oh! Rin, what can I do for a budding young gentlemen?" Mephisto asked.

"Where did Yukio go?"

"What are you talking about? I thought he was with you."

"I know he's on a mission, Kuro told me." Rin replied

"In that case I guess I have no choice, him and Ms. Kirigakure were sent to America to investigate the strange demons there!"

"Yesterday… why is it taking them so long?" Rin asked.

"That, even I do not know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Vergil teleported behind Shura, something very strange, and unlike anything Yukio and Shura as seen before occurred.

The building around them began to collapse upwards, the material they were made out of twisted and turned into spirals, and debris floated up into the sky. The sky had a red tint to it, and words like "obesity" and "stupidity" were glowing on the walls.

"What the hell…" Shura trailed off after she saw what had happened

"Welcome to Limbo." Said Vergil "A world parallel to the real one. It is here where demons reside."

"I would have loved to stay and toy with you myself, but I am far too busy. Enjoy your stay here, for it may be a while."

Smirking, Vergil teleported away from the exorcists before they could do anything.

"Dammit!" Yelled Shura

"Getting worked up about it isn't going to change anything, we need to find a way out of here." Yukio said, attempting to calm Shura.

Before she could reply, they heard a familiar sound of a creature rising up from the ground.

"Let's worry about this first." Shura said grinning slightly.

Two stygians jumped out of the ground, but a third, larger one slowly clawed and climbed its way out.

The demon was a rustic bronze, and had devil-like horns, his entire body was a rusted bash and bronze color. He used a shield, and appeared to have a large sword like blade attached to the length of his right arm.

"Why are these demons so grotesque?" Yukio silently pondered to himself.

Both Shura and Yukio had already shifted into fighting stances with their weapons at the ready, but before they could do anything they heard a noise that sounded like metal on metal.

"Do you think…?" Shura trailed off.

"Someone else is here?" Yukio finished.

"We'll see after this!" Shura answered.

The exorcist readied her sword at her side chanting as she did. When she had finished her chanting she sent out a burst of energy at the demon with a shield, but the demon had prepared itself and raised its shield.

Shura cursed at it, but was relieved when the shield broke, stunning the demon. Seeing her chance, she rushed at it, jumped up and thrust her sword down through its head, and through it body.

Taking the chance to admire her work, she watched the demon dissipate into the black dust and went to check on Yukio with his progress.

Yukio had already defeated one of the demons by shooting it to death, and hurled a Holy Water grenade at the second. Upon impact he expected the demon to have been obliterated, but it came out unscathed.

"Holy water is ineffective on these demons…" Yukio noted to himself.

Deciding that he could only kill it with his bullets, the chance was stolen from him as Shura sliced the demon in half.

"Can't keep up can you?" Shura said playfully.

"Never mind that, we need to see what those sounds were" Yukio said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Shura complained.

Making their way to the source of the sounds, they found nothing living, just scattered remains of what looked like red and blue versions of the shield-wielding demon they had faced before-hand.

"Well, something had to have done this." Yukio said plainly.

"Think it was that Vergil guy?" Shura asked in reply.

"I don't think so. The demons seem like they're working with him so we can rule him out." Yukio replied.

As if to answer their question they heard the sound of metal clashing ahead of them. Turning to look at each other quickly, they both nodded and ran towards the sound before it was gone.

They moved as fast as they could, just to see who, or what was fighting off the demons.

When they arrived at the source they still saw nothing, only more remains of scattered demons.

Yukio cursed under his breath looking around for anything that they might have missed. Looking around, he heard what sounded like metal on stone, and looked up to see a figure on top of building. The place the man had grappled too was a bright blue that stood out from the other points on the roof.

"Hey!" Yukio yelled trying to get the man's attention but to no avail.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dante didn't know how it happened, but some of the remaining demons had been able to drag him into Limbo. This was a common occurrence in the past for Dante, but since Limbo merged with the real world, it shouldn't have been possible.

"How the fuck…" The demon hunter trailed off at the appearance of a Hunter Demon.

"Didn't realize you 2-faces were still after me, wanna go?" Dante taunted, getting an aggravated roar in response from the demon.

"Let's play then." Dante said grinning. Dante aimed his Angel Whip at the Hunter's face and pulled himself toward the demon's face at a staggering pace. As the momentum brought him forward, his took out Rebellion and shoved it all the way through the Hunter's crack in its head all the way to the brain, affectively killing it.

"These demons just get easier and easier."

"You're not even trying anymore!" Dante yelled victoriously. As if in response, several spikes made out of a black, demonic substance shot out from the walls along the path, blocking it, and several shield-wielding demons crawled out of the ground, as well as a chainsaw wielding one.

Dante grinned slightly, excited by the premise of some action.

"Well then? Let's get this party started!" He yelled as he dashed at the demons.

As Dante charged at one of the Hell Knights, he pulled out Arbiter, and launched the head of the axe at the demons shield destroying it. Leaving the Hell Knight dazed, Dante took the opportunity to crash the axe down on the demon's head cutting it straight in half.

Switching to Rebellion, he put the Ravager off balance by parrying its slow, but deadly chainsaw rush. Also being caught off guard, the Ravager couldn't stop Dante from stabbing Rebellion through it several times before it finally disintegrated into black ash.

Looking up to see if there were any more demons around, he smirked seeing that the spikes blocking the path had cleared, indicating that all the demons in the area were dead.

He was about to run down the path, but he heard a noise from behind him, footsteps almost. "Shit, they must be trying to catch up." He muttered to himself.

Continuing down the path, he gripped a glowing, light blue part of the roof with his Angel Whip. After making sure it was secure, Dante hoisted himself up quickly, and did a quick flip over the roof landing on his feet

"Keeping it cool…" Dante joked to himself. He looked back to see if whatever was following him had caught up, and was stunned when he saw two humans, one holding what appeared to be a katana, and the other holding twin pistols in either hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Yukio was about to give chase, Shura stopped him before he could take another step.

"Hold on mole face."

"What?" Yukio asked.

"He's still here, I know it." Shura replied.

As if on cue, the person they saw jumped down from the roof he had just hoisted himself onto.

"Hey, what would you two happen to be doing in Limbo? Didn't even think humans could come here."

"Wha? Who are you?!" Shura questioned.

"Me? My name is Dante, but I go by Dante the Demon killer sometimes, just for fun though." Dante said as he smirked.

"You can kill demons? How? We thought you could only exorcize them, well, that's our job anyway." Yukio said in confusion.

Dante had to keep himself from laughing at the premise of exorcism.

"You guys are exorcists? You exorcize demons with guns and swords? Well, I'm actually not that interested. Anyways, how did you guys even get here?"

"Some prick named Vergil said he dragged us here and left!" Shura replied in obvious rage.

"Good ol' Vergy! Wonder what he's doing here though…" Dante trailed off.

"Wait, you know him!?" Shura asked surprised.

"Of course! Were brothers, what's even more, were twins!" Dante replied playfully.

"You're not working with him are you?" Yukio asked suspiciously.

"No, no! I don't think he'd ever work with me, seeing as I kind of toppled his hopes of ruling humanity after we overthrew Mundus, and after I put a gaping hole in his chest." Dante replied half-jokingly.

"Anyways, you two are wondering how you get out of here correct?"

Yukio and Shura nodded in reply.

"Good! Cause I'm willing to help you out"

"Wait, why should we trust you though?" Yukio asked, still suspicious.

"Cause I'm your best chance at getting out." Dante replied.

"Fine, but you have to come with us to Japan for questioning." Yukio demanded.

"And why would I do that?" Dante asked amused.

"Because the investigation of the demon sightings here needs witnesses, and you know more than anybody about them." Yukio replied.

"That's not really a reason to me, but if you so desire princess, I shall oblige." Dante replied tauntingly.

Yukio sighed, he really didn't like this guy's attitude, but knew he would have to put up with it if he wanted to make any headway in the investigation.

"Back on topic, we are conveniently at a rift right now." Dante said.

"A rift?" Shura asked.

"A rift is where the boundaries between Limbo, and the Real World are at its weakest, allowing one to travel between the two worlds if they have the means to do so, which luckily, I do." Dante replied as he shoved his sword into the ground.

The ground around them started shaking and cracks could be seen in the ground, Dante assured the two exorcists that this was normal and that there was nothing to worry about, but when light shone through the cracks Yukio was still worried.

Dante became completely enveloped in the light, as did Shura. Yukio, fearing the worst tried to reach out to them but couldn't move, as the light surrounded him too.

The light clouded his vision, but dissipated just as quickly as it came and Yukio saw what appeared to be the real world.

Yukio looked around, and saw both Dante and Shura standing not too far from them.

"Told ya it would work." Dante said as he smirked.

"Alright, we should head back to True Cross Academy now, I assume you don't have any visible weapons on you." Yukio said

"Yup, but how do we get to their quickly?" Dante asked.

"Like this." Taking his ring of keys out, Yukio took the one for the Preceptor's Office Building in True Cross Academy, put it into the nearest keyhole and opened the door to reveal what looked like the inside of an office building.

"Well that's something, and also, if you two are from Japan, how is your English so good?" Dante asked curiously.

"We picked it up from missions over the years." Replied Yukio.

"Ok, one last thing, whom or what exactly are we going to?"

"To the Preceptor of True Cross Academy, Mephisto Pheles." Yukio answered.

As they trekked the hallway to the preceptor's office, Dante noticed how the decorations on the walls got noticeably more Japanese, childish, and … pink.

"This can't be good in any sense." Dante muttered to himself. Arriving at a large, red double door, Yukio knocked. After he did so the doors opened on their own, revealing the familiar office of Mephisto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Rin was about to demand where Mephisto had sent his brother off to, he was cut off by the sound of the doors behind him opening. Turning around to see who it was, he saw his younger twin brother Yukio, Shura, and a man he did not recognized.

The man had short white hair, and wore a black coat with that was red on the inside. He was a little taller than Yukio, and looked like he was in his late teens, early twenties at most.

"Ahh! We were just talking about you two, and who might this white haired gentlemen be?" Mephisto asked cheekily.

"Lord Pheles, this is Dante. We met him in America in a very… strange, place." Yukio replied.

"He's talking about Limbo." Dante cut in.

Mephisto eyes widened in curiosity. "And what might that be?" He asked.

"It's where demons exist, til' now, I didn't think humans could be dragged into Limbo."

"Might you be speaking of Gehenna? For that is where demons reside, while humans reside in Assiah." Mephisto curiously asked.

"The fuck is a Gehenna, or an Assiah for that matter?" Dante replied.

Mephisto almost gawked in laughter. Yukio claimed this man had helped them fight demons and knew the reasons behind the demons appearing, yet didn't even know what Gehenna nor Assiah was. Regaining his composure, Mephisto continued.

"If you are not speaking of Gehenna, and humans cannot enter into this "Limbo" what does that make you for being able to travel to and from it?" Mephisto asked, grinning.

"That's personal." Dante retorted.

"I see, since you will be here for quite some time for questioning, and providing assistance against these demons, I don't see why your stay shouldn't be comfortable!" Mephisto Exclaimed.

"Sadly, there are no available dorms… unless… Okumuras! Would you be willing to allow Dante to reside with you in your dorms while he stays here?" Mephisto asked.

"Sure." Said Rin unexcitedly.

"If such is necessary." Said Yukio.

Dante was stunned, he had agreed to come along to answer a few questions they had, but he was supposed to stay there and help them fight the threat now?! This was more than Dante was willing to do, and he didn't hide it.

"Hold up! I didn't agree to holing up here! I have things to do, being kept here against my will isn't one of them, fuck this!" He said as he turned around, and walked out door.

"My, my! That one sure has a temper!" Mephisto said.

Yukio was surprised to say the least, he hadn't expected him to just walk off like that. Who did he think he was? Questioning the authority of the True Cross and refusing to help against the threat of demons!

"Where are you going, you can't just leave!" Said Yukio as he tried to catch up with Dante.

"Who says I can't?" Dante retorted.

"The Vatican, and the Order of the True Cross! You have a responsibility to uphold, and to help aid against the demons, and if you don't, we will have to use force!" Yukio said threateningly and as he raised his twin pistols.

In response, Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory and pointed them at Yukio. Noticing that Yukio had pulled out his two guns as well, he snickered.

"That's cute, I dare you to try." Dante said confidently.

Yukio was tense, he didn't know what to do. This guy was the only lead they had so he couldn't risk killing him, but Dante had his guns at pointed him so he might have had to kill him. Before he could make a decision, he heard footsteps rushing from behind him.

"Yukio!" Rin yelled as he ran towards Yukio. After unwrapping his sword, Rin continued running as he unsheathed Kurikara and he and the sword became enveloped in bright blue flames. Rin jumped over his brother, and attempted to slash downward on to Dante's head, but Dante rolled out of the way just in time.

"I haven't seen that one before. Your something different kid. Well, I guess you wanna fight then." Dante's back began glowing. Rin became slightly worried and stepped back. As the glowing became brighter he saw a symbol envelop from the light coming from Dante's back, and a sword formed from the light.

"Well? You ready or not candle head?" Dante said taking the sword from his back. "Also, meet Rebellion." Bringing his sword down to his side.

"Shut up!" Rin yelled angrily. Rin ran at Dante, tackling him out through a window into a more open area.

Rin was ready to walk away, assuming that the fall had subdued Dante only to be greeted by him standing in front of him when he turned around. "It'll take more than that kid!" Dante said as he swiped down at Rin with Rebellion.

Rin blocked it with Kurikara, but he knew that he was losing the battle, so he kicked Dante in the gut, and was dismayed when he didn't move, Rin was again shocked when Dante stopped clashing his sword, and walked off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rin yelled. "To your dorm, I have to stay here for a while don't I? I've decided that this could be fun, and there are interesting things to see here, like you, so I'm sticking around." Dante replied.

Rin was thoroughly confused, and didn't understand Dante's thought process. However, he couldn't help from having to stifle a laugh at his confusion.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me again. That was weird ending was it not, I really wasn't sure what to do and I spit that out, if you guys have any suggestion I'll try and fix them, please review though. And I'm going to try and update every other week at least. Thanks for reading this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Carnage here with another chapter of this. Sorry it took longer to update than usual, Skyrim and DmC are very important aspects of life, next time I do one of these I'll try and make it decently long since this one is shorter than the previous two. Enjoy reading! :D**

Dante was on the inside of Mephisto's office yet again and today he really didn't know what for. He had already had everything sorted out with his accommodations, and with any missions he would be sent to assist with.

"Why hello there!" Mephisto greeted Dante as he walked in.

"Whad'dya want this time clown?"

"There is one more matter of business that I would like to discuss." Mephisto replied.

"And that is…?" Dante said.

"Your position as an instructor of course!" Mephisto replied in an amused tone.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dante asked in disbelief.

"Well you see, you are the most well versed, and most qualified to teach are students about these new types of demons, ones that even I haven't come across. True Cross Academy will be willing to pay you, err… generously." Mephisto said.

"Ok, so say I do take your little teacher position or whatever, what exactly would I teach them?" Dante asked, still unconvinced.

"You would teach them your knowledge of these demons, there weak points, the types of demons there are, and things of the like."

"Ok, fine I'll take it out for a test drive, so to speak. If I don't like it then I walk away. Deal?"

"Why of course! If that is all then I say we should begin with the details like your classroom!" Mephisto exclaimed standing on his desk pointing towards the sky, leaving Dante sullenly unamused.

Yukio wasn't feeling very cheery, not only did him his elder twin have to share a dorm with what the young exorcist felt to be a shady and untrustworthy man, but now Mephisto had announced that there would be a new class that would be required for all the exorcist students, as well as mandatory lessons for the already qualified exorcists as well. Out of all the exorcists, none could think of a reason behind the sudden lesson changes, except for Yukio that is. He knew full well what the reason most likely was, and while he did believe that preparing the students and exorcists for the new varieties of demon, the thought of the person who must be instructing the classes he wasn't very fond of.

The younger Okumura sighed, he had enough responsibilities, and this wasn't helping improve his stress levels.

Mephisto and Dante appeared in one of the empty cram school class room in a purple cloud of smoke.

Dante slowly got up feeling groggy from the unfamiliar feeling of teleport. "Clown, next time tell me when you're gonna do your teleporting shit." Mephisto was merely amused by Dante's comment.

"If you so desire, Dante. However, more importantly this is your place of instruction during both Exorcist student classes, and the lessons for qualified exorcists as well." Mephisto replied. "A quick review of what you will instructing these exorcists on. You are to inform them of the types of demons that have recently appeared, you explain their history and structure of "government" so to speak." Mephisto said with swift air quotes. "And finally, you are to instruct them, and if necessary train them with real world experience on effective methods of disposing of the demons."

"Now do you have any last minute questions?" Mephisto asked, obviously not going to answer any weather asked them or not.

"No." Dante replied coldly.

"Good! Your job starts tomorrow, in this class room, you already know what time so don't be late!" Mephisto said as he disappeared in another cloud of purple smoke.

Dante sighed, he figured this was not going to be very temporary.

Mephisto stood in his office, looking at the sun set from his office window. He was contemplating what he could do about this new character that he hadn't even heard of before, pop into his game of Assiah. This character, "Dante" as he called himself, was unlike anything he had come across before. The moment that the warp key had opened to True Cross Academy, he had sensed an energy stronger than anything that demons, or humans had known off, well the known demons that is. Mephisto was in a situation that he almost never found himself in. Almost all the aspects of this game were unknown to him.

"Brother? What are you thinking about?" Amaimon asked in his hamster form looking at his older brother.

"Just business matters Amaimon, but it is something you can help with little brother." Mephisto said.

"How brother?" Amaimon asked, his ears twitching in curiosity.

"You remember the man who recently came here concerning those strange demons, correct?"

"Yes, there was something strange about him, do you want to know more about these demons?" Amaimon asked.

"Not quite, you said he was strange, and I would like you to gauge his capabilities so that we may see how he fits into this puzzle." Mephisto explained.

"Yes brother, is there anything else?" Amaimon asked.

"No there is not, but keep in mind to have a plan prepared, and watch him before you outright attacking him, make sure he is isolated because I can't have any of my students or exorcists being harmed during your playtime Amaimon." Mephisto replied.

"Okay brother." Amaimon complied.

Rin was feeling bitter, not unlike his brother. He had to keep up with his normal school classes, the cram school classes, and to top it off he received "special training" since he was the Son of Satan and was expected to be much more capable and learn faster. To top of all off another class was announced, and was instructed by his new dorm mate. Not really the most pleasant of the thing to be happen to him. However, he wasn't going to keep moping about, tomorrow was the first day of the class and he knew there wasn't any getting out of it.

As Rin entered the once unused class room hosting the new class announced the day before, he noticed that all of his fellow Exwires were already there, but that there was no teacher to be found. Looking around one last time and finding nothing interesting, Rin walked to an empty table in the middle right of the room, wondering how long it would take for Dante to arrive.

Dante groggily walked through the hallways of the cram school, he had overslept from the previous night's round of demon hunting, and sightseeing of what Japan's Limbo had to offer, it was more of the same however, for the demons that these exorcists talked about he had yet to run into.

The students looked as the teacher walked in through the door, slouched, and not wearing an exorcist uniforms. Rin already knew it was because Dante wasn't an Exorcist, but the other students appeared to be confused as to how someone would have the nerve to not wear the proper attire.

"Hey, the name's Dante, I will be your instructor for Unknown Demonology. Which, in case you were wondering, is this class." Dante said sounding particularly uninterested.

"Excuse me, Teach, why don't you have an exorcist uniform, or is that just the American Branch uniform by any chance?" Bon asked.

"No this isn't the uniform of any branch, I'm just not an exorcist, if you have any other questions concerning that, ask your headmaster about it." Dante replied. The class was visibly shocked by finding out that there was a non-exorcist instructor in the cram school, what more was that he appeared to be only a few years older than the students themselves.

"So first off, basics, basic history and such…" Dante trailed off thinking of what to say. "Okay, these demons were vastly disorganized until several millennia ago, when one demons rose through the ranks and became ruler of the dark hordes, otherwise known as _**The**_ Demon King Mundus." Dante finished.

"Well until recently that is." Dante added at the end.

"Sensei, what do you mean by until recently?" Izumo asked plainly.

"The demon king Mundus, as well as his physical manifestation Kyle Ryder were recently killed, and stopped from enslaving humanity as he has been for the last several thousand years." Dante replied.

"Do you know how he was defeated Sensei?" Konekomaru asked in return.

"Yes, but the details shouldn't be important really, and also could you not call me sensei? It's weird for me, just call me Dante." Dante answered.

"Now, if you'll stop asking a bunch of questions I can get on with it. Continuing, these demons are not disposed of by reciting verses from the bible, holy items aren't very effective as they are on the types of demons you're used to as well, so don't bother trying to memorize verses or stupid shit like that." Dante said bluntly. Bon noticeably cringed at Dante calling the memorization of fatal verses, and the scripture "stupid shit" as he was training to become an Aria, an exorcist who fights demons with holy verses.

"A moment for you to write it down or something…one….and continuing." Dante joked.

"These types of demons haven't been at war with exorcists like the ones you deal with, instead they have clashed with angels for thousands of years, pretty much since they came into existence." Dante said.

"These demons live in a different dimension than our own, they exist in a kind of mirror realm called Limbo." Dante finished.

"Dante, how do demons get into the real world like the reports say they do, is it through possession like "normal" demons do?" Bon asked.

"Not usually, it used to be like that, and only powerful demons could enter into a human vessel, such as Mundus. But in order to kill him, one had to disable the Hell Gate which was his source of power, and what kept him immortal. After doing this, Limbo, and the real world would no longer be separate. This brings of somethi-…" Dante was cut off by the sound of a loud snore. Looking towards the source of the sound, he saw a slouched figure. Next to the figure was a red case for a sword and Dante immediately knew who it was by the look of it, he looked to see if he was actually asleep, or pulling some stupid thing to try to annoy Dante. Seeing the drool come out of the boys mouth, and him sputter something about Sukiyaki, he was convinced that Rin was sleeping.

Dante walked very slowly up to Rin, to make sure not wake him. The students looked at the young teacher intently, wondering what he was planning on doing to the Half-Demon Okumura. As Dante drew closer to the elder Okumura, he pulled out his deadly demon-slaying shotgun revenant, from out of the inside of his coat. The students looking at the scene were worried on what was going to happen next, scared that the teacher might do something to actually harm Rin. Putting the gun right next to Rin's demonically enhanced ears, pointing it behind Rin to make sure the bullets would make no actual contact with the half demon, he checked one last time to make sure no one was behind Rin.

"This'll teach ya not to sleep in my class."

Rin woke up to the loudest sound he had ever heard, his ears were ringing inside and out, and he was hopelessly disoriented to be able to figure out what was going on. His disorientation quickly subsided, lucky for him, as he looked around to see Dante looking down at him with a bony looking shotgun right next to his ears.

"Don't sleep in my class kid, otherwise my methods get worse." Dante said as he walked back to the front of the classroom.

**Hey guys, another chapter done for this crossover thing, please review, any constructive feedback would really help me out, thanks. ~Carnage**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off guys, I want to sincerely apologize for not updating in recent weeks, I've had finals for 8****th**** grade(obviously the hardest testing session in the world) Youtube stuff, and my hair is already greying from stress that I'm having about my free time in high school. Nonetheless I shouldn't really have a valid excuse for writing anymore since I'm on summer break and writing is really the only worthwhile thing I can do on this laptop without any internet on ten hour trips. Without further distraction, I present to you Chapter 4 of relatively shitty crossover Fanfiction.**

Dante woke up slowly and groggily, he was about it to sit up on his bed when he fell to the floor, face first. Trying to discern how it had come up to this, Dante realized he must have fallen asleep only halfway on the bed, due to the morning's hangover.

Dante's eyes traveled to the clock in his room, it read 2:23 P.M.

"Fuck." Was the only word that left Dante's mouth as he slowly got up in one last effort to "rush" to the exorcism class he taught. Standing up Dante was luckily already dressed never having undressed from the previous night. He looked around his room for a while searching for the key to his exorcist classroom.

After a good twenty minutes of searching around the dorm room, Dante finally came across it in his mess of sheets on the bed. He put it in the key hole of the dorm room on the outside door, twisted it, and walked through the class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bon sighed heavily, he and his fellow Exwires had been waiting in Dante's Class for an entire hour, and there was only about another thirty minutes, Rin was snoring loudly a few desks in front of him and seemed to have no problem with the absence of their instructor, since it allowed him an undisturbed rest.

As Bon looked at the shotgun pellet holes in the wall from a class Dante had given the other day, the door finally opened, and through a tired looking Dante walked through. He had obviously achieved little to no rest, or if he did it was of ill quality, and was crawl walking to his desk.

"Good morning, err…afternoon class. Sorry for not getting here sooner, I didn't wake up when I normally do, and overslept." Dante looked over the clock to see that had had barely any time left to teach.

"Since there is little time left I'm just gonna review some shit you guys already have memorized up your ass." Dante turned to look at Rin sleeping. "He doesn't learn easily does the little prick." Dante said quietly to himself.

Pulling out Ebony and Ivory, his twin pistols, Dante Put one on either side of Rin's ears and told anybody behind Rin, or in the middle section of desks to move behind Dante to avoid getting shot.

Dante pulled the triggers one after another so one would wake Rin up, and the other would serve as a reminder not sleep in his class.

Rin sat up with a jolt at the first shot and fell over on his chair with the second, expecting to see Yukio next to his bed shooting his guns to wake him up like he had before, he saw Dante with his two pistols on either side of his head. Rin's ears rang as he tried to make out what Dante was saying, he had a feeling that is was another threat that his methods would get much louder each time he decided to doze off in his class, but before Dante could finish what he was staying, a crash could be heard as the ground underneath Dante rose in a column fast enough to knock Dante through the ceiling and outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante was surprised but otherwise wasn't hurting, after getting your heart almost ripped out and eaten by an ethereal demon king there was little pain that affected you as much. Getting up to see if he could tell whom or what had shot the pillar of Earth up, he was in what looked like a forest(let's just go with that the cram school in under the academy woods, the ones behind True Cross Academy that is) and he saw a lone figure with green hair with a single spike of green hair on his head, a strange tattered jacket with skull buttons, and pants Dante really didn't care to describe.

"At least he doesn't dress all flamboyant and awkward as that Mephisto guy does." Dante thought to himself.

The man in the tree jumped down from the tree now that Dante had noticed him, "Who the fuck are you?" Dante asked cockily.

"I'm Amaimon, I blasted you up here to fight you." Amaimon responded.

"Why? You're a demon still trying to avenge your beloved demon king Mundus I presume." Dante asked again.

"No, I don't know who Mundus is, I'm a demon king myself so why would I avenge him? I'm bored so I was hoping you could entertain me."

"Oh, you are one of the demons that the exorcists deal with, if you are so keen on fighting I'll kick your ass free of charge." This made Amaimon noticeably angrier which was rare considering he usually looked emotionless. Lunging at Dante Amaimon brought his fist behind him to try and send it straight through Dante to the end the fight quickly. Dante merely stepped out of the way as Amaimon only managed to punch hard dirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A Sharp tongue, and quick on his feet, an interesting opponent for you Amaimon." Mephisto was sipping his tea from afar, watching the fight unfold much like he had with Rin and Amaimon's bout in the same woods. From what Mephisto had observed, he knew that Dante wielded a sword he did not know the name of, used a shotgun, and wielded twin pistols Dante called Ebony and Ivory. Despite that this was already a large arsenal, Mephisto suspected that Dante had a fair amount of demon weapons also at his disposal, likely in the same time and space rift that his sword was located when Dante did not summon it to battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Exwires were rushing to the woods, they all knew only one demon that was capable of controlling Earth to such Preciseness and degree of the pillar, Amaimon. And if Amaimon had went after Dante, it was obviously to fight him, they had no idea what Dante was capable of so they feared the worst, Dante may already be dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante almost effortlessly dodged Amaimon's barrage of anger fueled attacks, and he had not even brought out a weapon to fight with yet. They became more and more deadly by the attack because Dante was taunting and insulting Amaimon the entire time, commenting on how sloppy he was, and that he needed to work on his aim, or even the title he had nailed onto Amaimon "shit spike".

"Enough!" Amaimon roared, clearly sick of Dante's insult "I am sick of your bullshitting fight for your life will you. The ground around Amaimon began to shake as rocks and stone lifted up from around the forest forming what appeared to be a stone golem, all in the perfect image of a much larger and bulkier Amaimon. Amaimon himself was undergoing changes, his horns came from his head as he prepared to take on his full demon form, his tail which strangely resembled that of a demon, became visible, his claws grew much larger as well as his ears grew to about four times their original size. Amaimon grinned widely, and wickedly at Dante, who stood still looking unimpressed.

"I've fought bigger." Was all Dante said, he didn't really care about how big his opponent was, most of the exceedingly dangerous demons he has fought with were over three times the size of Amaimon's stone golem, and appeared much more durable than his golem. Amaimon face began to twitch, until returned to the sadistic grin he had on before Dante's comment.

"It doesn't matter if you are not impressed or scared, all that matters is that I'm going to crush you like an ant!" Amaimon yelled in clear frustration.

Amaimon climbed up his golem into the inside of its head, where he would be offered protection from any attacks Dante might deal to the golem. The golem raised its hand and smashed it down where Dante was standing, quickly rolling out of the way, Dante went over a plan to destroy the golem in his head.

"Fuck it." Was his final plan, because his train of thought was cut off by Amaimon slamming his fist down again where he was standing.

"You missed, like I said work on your aim tubbo." Dante teased at the golem's large size and stature. Dante nonchalantly racked his brain for an idea to destroy Amaimon's outer shell that was the golem, he settled on using his war axe Arbiter to break off the limbs of the golem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mephisto watched the red glow form into the shape of a large war axe, with small spikes running along it.

"So he does indeed carry demon weapons other than that sword of his, but I don't believe I've seen one of that design before, it must have been forged custom made for young Dante…or it is one that the unknown demons created." Mephisto pondered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante felt the familiar wait of his war axe on his back as it formed from red light. Once he felt that Arbiter was in solid form, he grabbed it with both hands, and immediately swung forward, sending only the actual blade part of the axe flying towards one of the legs of Amaimon's golem. Amaimon, not expecting this, was slow to dodge the sharp projectile, and a large chunk of the leg was blown off of the golem. Dante waited for the red light to reform Arbiter's head, and when it did, he ran straight for the leg with a chunk blown off of it. He jumped in the air to the height of the missing chunk, and swung arbiter hard into the hole in the golem's leg, causing the gash to get even larger in size.

Amaimon was not expecting for Dante to be this good on his offensive game, since he stayed largely defensive by only dodging Amaimon's attacks prior to him summoning the golem. The gash in the leg of Amaimon's golem made it unstable.

"Stubborn ass leg, you just need a little more convincing, to fall the fuck down!" Dante said as he retreated back from the side of the golem.

"Maybe I should switch it up, give you something new." Dante said as he put Arbiter on his back and it dissipated into red light.

"Very interesting of you Dante, what other tricks do you have up your sleeve, and what are you exactly."

The red light that was Arbiter dissolved away, and red light began to surround Dante's fists. They began to take shape of red, heavy hand wraps that made the shape of a fist, and ended up looking like glowing, red stone gauntlets. Dante ran back up to the Golem's leg, and climbed up to the gash in the leg, again being on level with leg hole, he raised his gauntlet enforced fist and his muscles appeared to tense, and an orange fire looking light, appeared to be absorbed by the gauntlet, and when it charged about two waves of the fiery looking like Dante punched through the leg leaving a fiery after image of his fist.

The punch Dante landed was powerful enough to blow straight through what was left of the leg, creating and even larger chunk that traveled through the entire leg and through the midsection of the Golem's body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Exwires had just arrived at a clearing that Dante was standing in, he had red, flaming gauntlets covering each of his hands, and he was standing in front of a fallen golem, that looked exactly like the one Amaimon had used when he attacked the Grigori.

Amaimon was back to his normal form, and was at the mercy of Dante.

"Work on your aim ass wad." Dante said.

**Thanks for reading guys review okease.**


End file.
